


Acceleration, Urgency, and Spontaneity

by Anonymous



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-22
Updated: 2002-04-22
Packaged: 2019-05-30 13:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: And then she shivers. She is naked in front of the open fridge. "Cold." She mumbles as their lips jostle ... "She's a runaway train when she gets on about child labour. She doesn't get I can't jump you in the Oval Office like she can the President." Leo McGarry replies.





	Acceleration, Urgency, and Spontaneity

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Acceleration, Urgency, and Spontaneity**

**by:** Loz 

**Disclaimer:** The West Wing after Dark continued - episode 3. Not to be confused with the real thing.

**Category:** Romance, CJ/Leo

**Spoilers:** None

**Rating:** ADULT

**Author's Note:** As I dive for the Thesaurus looking for more adjectives for the title. 

She doesn't bother to announce her arrival home this Friday she knows he's still at work, she left him arguing with the First Lady, when she's done he'll need some sort of release, and fast, the next thing to come along with two feet, a heart beat and breasts. 

She bucks the shower trend tonight and goes to the kitchen looking for comfort food, bread, salad and orange juice. 

CNN is talking about a massive train smash in Russia and she turns it up loud so the sound will travel into the kitchen where she slices bread and puts it on a dinner plate. 

She goes to the fridge, bending over to search for some lettuce as CNN moves to domestic issues and she can hear her own voice from an earlier briefing in the day. It's strange to hear herself, she usually reads the transcript, but it doesn't come back to her brain through her ears. 

"Not bad." She congratulates herself when the briefing clip finishes. 

"No perfect." His voice comes from behind her and the lettuce falls to the ground. 

She turns around watching him shed his jacket and pull vigorously at his tie. 

"He's working late tonight." She says as he virtually runs over to her. 

"I couldn't give a damn. You left the door unlocked for me." His hands are moving fast at the buttons on her blouse and they're almost ineffective. 

"I knew you'd come." She says using cheeky pun. 

"Just get your clothes off." He growls impatiently. 

A tinkering sound arises as a couple of their buttons pop and fall to the floor, not having been reached in time before impatience took over. 

He pulls the cups of her bra down, exposing her breasts, immediately crushing his mouth of one of them. 

"Wait." She says reaching behind her to unhook the garment, swinging it open the fridge door. 

Through her pleasure cloudy brain she manages to realise how ridiculous that is, wait implies stop or slow and this is not what this has ever been about 

"Make me." He says through a mouthful of nipple. 

She wants to say you're right, but all that escapes her vocal chords is a long throaty moan. 

His hands are making moves around her waist as she lets the skirt slide down her legs and his hands discover the skirt was the only thing she was wearing. 

"Like I said, I knew you were coming." She unbuttons his pants. 

Once naked she's again confronted with how little encouragement he needs when they do it like this, he's pulsating hard. 

And then she shivers 

She is naked in front of the open fridge. 

"Cold." She mumbles as their lips jostle. 

"I'll have to do something about that." He says sliding into her. 

She leans against the higher freezer door, one leg around him like she had in the shower. 

"Faster." He pants almost in a questioning tone or instructing himself, even though she's not sure he can. 

"Ram me like that train that crashed in Russia." She says throatily. 

He moves up a gear and she decides in the event of an imminent train crash this is how she wants to go. No this is how she wants to go regardless. 

"Crash into me." She digs her nails into his back. 

He complies, releasing and spilling into her, triggering her own orgasm. 

"First lady did a real number on you didn't she?" CJ looks over her husband once they've both come down. 

"She's a runaway train when she gets on about child labour. She doesn't get I can't jump you in the Oval Office like she can the President." Leo McGarry replies. 

They slide down to collapse on the kitchen tiled floor. 

"I love it when you talk like that." CJ grins over at him in response. 

"I love this, whatever you call it." She moves her hand between him and herself. 

"Friday night fucking." 

"You're the boss." 

"For Friday night fucking I am." He skirts his hand up her stomach towards her breasts, stirring her feelings up again. 

"What happened in Russia?" he asks knowing more than what CNN was reporting. 

"Two trains collided, god it was orgasmic Leo." 

Sequel - "Appetizing, Thrilling, and Expeditious" 


End file.
